Smiles of a Summer Night
|Image = 4x02.jpg |Numer sezonu = 04 |Numer odcinka = 02 |Premiera USA = |Premiera Polska = |Scenariusz = Bob Daily & Matt Berry |Reżyseria = David Grossman |Gościnnie = Nathan Fillion - Adam Mayfair Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey }}Smiles of a Summer Night 'jest drugim odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 7 października 2007 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Bob Daily & Matt Berry, a reżyserował David Grossman. Opis Lynette prosi Gaby, żeby asystowała jej na sesjach chemioterapii. Bree nie może znieść tego, że jej ciasto wyszło gorsze, niż Katherine. Zdeterminowana kobieta wkrada się do jej domu po przepis. Jest świadkiem spoliczkowania Dylan przy Katherine. Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach *Katherine Mayfair, stara przyjaciółka Susan, wraca na Wisteria Lane. (Now You Know) *Katherine i Bree rozpoczęły rywalizację. (Now You Know) *Dylan, córka Katherine, nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek mieszkała w Fairview. (Now You Know) *Susan dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży. (Now You Know) *Lynette mówi swoim znajomym, że ma raka. (Now You Know) *Gabrielle i Carlos rozpoczynają romans. (Now You Know) *Edie dowiaduje się o nielegalnym zagranicznym koncie bankowym Carlosa. (Now You Know) Susan, Gabrielle i Bree rozmawiają na ulicy przy porannej kawie na temat Katherine. Susan zwraca uwagę na dziwną amnezję Dylan, kiedy nieoczekiwanie zjawia się Katherine. Proponuje ona, by jakoś rozweselić przechodzącą przez wyczerpującą chemioterapię Lynette i w tym celu zorganizować małą kolację w babskim gronie. Wszystkie kobiety przyjmują ten pomysł z entuzjazmem. Katherine chce przygotować ciasto, ale Bree stwierdza, że to ona zawsze się tym zajmuje. Ustalają, że Katherine przygotuje sałatkę. Kiedy Susan idzie pożyczyć jej miskę do sałatki, przypomina sobie dzień nagłej wyprowadzki Katherine i jej dziwne zachowanie. Lynette wyrzuca Toma ze swojej chemioterapii, kiedy odkrywa, że daje jej wygrać w karty. Edie kupuje sobie auto za pieniądze Carlosa. Ten jest wściekły i nakazuje jej je zwrócić. Edie zgadza się, jednocześnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że liczy na inny prezent. Gaby, Bree, Susan i Katherine spotykają się u Lynette. W trakcie posiłku wszystkie są zachwycone ciastem Bree, do czasu kiedy smakuje je sama Bree, która wyznaje, że to nie jest ciasto przygotowane przez nią. Wtedy Katherine przyznaje się, że to ciasto jej autorstwa i specjalnie podmieniła je z ciastem Bree. Sytuacja staje się napięta, więc Lynette prosi koleżanki, bo towarzyszyły jej w trakcie chemioterapii. Wszystkie, poza Gabrielle, wyrażają zgodę. Później Lynette chce się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Gaby wymigała się od odpowiedzi i słyszy, że Gaby nie lubi szpitali. Nie uznaje tego za argument i przekonuje Gaby, by jej towarzyszyła. Dylan słyszy od pani McCluskey, że jej ojciec szukał z nią kontaktu, kiedy była mała. Mówi o tym Julie. Wcześniej Julie prosi Susan, aby pozwoliła jej wyjść na imprezę. Ta się zgadza, ale sprzeciwia się temu Mike, który zna gospodarza zabawy. Susan oficjalnie zmienia zdanie, ale za plecami Mike'a pozwala Julie wyjść. Jednak kiedy Mike mówi jej, co znajdował w rurach tego chłopaka, ostatecznie postanawia zabrać Julie i Dylan z jego domu. Tam zostaje wzięta za... striptizerkę! Tymczasem Mike orientuje się w całej sytuacji i mówi Susan, że jego zdanie nie musi determinować jej sposobu wychowania Julie. Obiecują sobie oboje, że przy następnym dziecku będzie inaczej. W trakcie chemioterapii Gabrielle dziwnie się zachowuje. Lynette wysnuwa wniosek, że się nudzi i radzi jej wyjść. Wówczas Gabrielle zdradza jej historię śmierci jej ojca. Bree jest wściekła, że jej przyjaciółki powiedziały o cieście Katherine, że jest "najlepsze, jakie jadły". Postanawia zdobyć przepis, jednak Katherine nie jest skłonna jej go dać. Kiedy dom Mayfairów zostaje pusty, Bree włamuje się do niego. W trakcie wyłamywania kłódki z pudełka na przepisy Mayfairowie wracają. Bree chowa się i słyszy, jak Dylan oskarża matkę o kłamstwo. Awantura robi się tak wielka, że Katherine policzkuje córkę. Później mówi do Adama, że muszą wymyślić lepsze kłamstwa. Bree niepostrzeżenie wychodzi. Obsada Przyjęcie Smiles of the Summer Night zdobył 11,7/17 w ocenach Nielsena z 17.817 milionami oglądających, spadek od premiery sezonu'' Now You Know'', która zdobyła 12,2/18 z 19,317 milionami widzów. Smiles of Summer Night zadebiutował w Wielkiej Brytanii 2 kwietnia 2008 r. Gwałtowny spadek liczby widzów o 603 000 (równowartość 23%) od czasu Now You Know. Isabel Carreau, pisarka ekipy telewizyjnej, była bardzo zadowolona z odcinka Smiles of a Summer Night. Carreau nazwała wątek fabularny Bree pysznym i twierdziła, że to kolejny powód, by nazwać Bree jej ulubioną postacią z programu. Krytycznie reagowała na zachowanie Susan, zauważając, że powinna zachowywać się bardziej dojrzale. Ciekawostki *To pierwszy odcinek od Bang, w którym występuje postać Mary Alice Young. *Mimo wymienia w napisach, Andrew Van De Kamp ( Shawn Pyfrom), Danielle Van De Kamp (Joy Lauren), Parker Scavo (Zane Huett) i Kayla Huntington (Rachel Fox) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. *Tytuł odcinka Smiles of Summer Night ''pochodzi z filmu o tym samym tytule. *To nie pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś odciął nić z ubrania innej osoby. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 402. *Odcinek obejrzało 17,82 milionów ludzi. Błędy *Kiedy Bree Hodge wymyka się z domu Katherine Mayfair (po usłyszeniu niektórych tajemnic Mayfairów), odbicie szklanej głowy mężczyzny jest na chwilę widoczne w szklanej szybie drzwi. *W odcinku 3.21, zatytułowanym ''Into the Woods, napisano, że urodziny Edie przypadają po dwóch tygodniach, co oznacza, że zbliża się finał sezonu 3. W tym odcinku wspominają, że są jej urodziny i obchodzi je z Carlosem, chociaż między finałem a tym odcinkiem jest ponad miesiąc. *Kiedy Katherine odbiera pocztę na początku, widać, że jej włosy są proste. Chwilę później, gdy idzie do Susan, Gaby i Bree, które stały po drugiej stronie ulicy, jej włosy nagle stają się kręcone. Nagrody *Dana Delany wysłała ten odcinek w celu rozważenia swojej pracy dla wybitnej aktorki drugoplanowej w serialu komediowym na 60. Primetime Emmy Awards . Tytuły międzynarodowe *Chorwacki: Osmijesi ljetnje večeri *Czeski: Úsměvy letní noci *Francuski: Rien n'est plus trompeur qu'un sourire *Kanadyjski francuski: Sourire Trompeur *Niemiecki: Kuchenschlacht *Hebrajski: חיוכים של ליל קיץ *Węgierski: Pite-csata *Włoski: L'ombra di un Sorriso *Polski: Druga Strona Uśmiechu *Hiszpański: Sonrisas de una noche de verano *Grecki: Χαμόγελα Καλοκαιρινής Νυκτός Galeria en:Smiles of a Summer Night fr:4x02 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon czwarty